The Wolf Became A Puppy
by ChildishPervert
Summary: The predator stalks its prey, but what happens when the victim is finally caught? Rated M for lemon, KibaXOC, second p.o.v.


**By ChildishPervert**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kiba 

**Inuzuka Kiba Oneshot; ****The Wolf Became A Puppy?**

You pant hard and nervously look around as you hide yourself behind the side of a building.

Inuzuka Kiba has been following you all night, wearing his smug grin and having a weird twinkle in his eyes.

Okay, you admit; you like Kiba, but now that he's acting so strangely and is totally freaking you out; you doubt your likes for him.

You try to slow down the beating of your heart, glancing around again for any sign of the creepy Inuzuka.

You didn't even know why he was suddenly after you; does he know about your crush on him which you've had for over four years? You shake your head and sigh tiredly.

You close your eyes, letting them rest for a few minutes till you feel a hot breath against your neck. You stiffen, fearing that Kiba is standing behind you.

You feel a hand wrapping itself around your waist and pulling you close towards the body of the person behind you. "The game's over.. You're mine.." Kiba whispers into your ear and you shiver. "Cold? Don't worry; I'll make you warm in no time." Kiba states and his lips kiss your neck hungrily.

You swallow hard and begin to struggle roughly. "Let go of me, Kiba! Leave me alone!" You yell angrily, but you know you sound more afraid than anything else.

Kiba cocks his eyebrow up and smirks against the skin of your neck. "You sure? I can smell the want you're radiating.." Kiba says and sniffs loudly.

You curse your own body for betraying you and look down as Kiba's other arm wraps around your middle, keeping you as close as can be.

"Kiba, I'm warning you." You threaten as you feel his hot tongue trailing upwards towards your ear. "I promise you'll like it.." He whispers into your ear and blows into it, making you do some spasm moves and shiver. "Let go Kiba!" You yell, struggling again and noticing Kiba loosing his strong grip on your waist and middle.

"You want to play first? Fine with me, but remember; you'll be mine at the end of the night.." Kiba says and unwraps his arms from around you, letting you run away as fast as you can.

You pant harder as you continue to run, your mind racing with questions who are trying to find unknown answers. Why is Kiba acting like this? Does he really like you? Should you just let him have his way with you? Where will you be safe? Will he harm you if you don't cooperate?

You sigh and slow down your running, narrowing your eyes and holding your head with one hand. Thinking was never your strongest point. You feel a headache coming up and you tightly close your eyes. You concentrate on the sounds around you, trying to hear if Kiba is following you. You frown when you hear no footsteps and you gulp; or he wasn't following you, or he is already very close. You didn't like each statement; you wanted attention from Kiba, but not directly sexual attention.

You open your eyes, scanning over the deserted street; everyone is probably sleeping already since it's like two in the morning. Why are you out here again?

You narrow your eyes angrily as you remember some of your friends forgetting to take you along while going home after partying in the new club for several hours. You had spotted Kiba outside when you tried to find your friends and that's when it started. You have been running away from Kiba for almost an hour now.

You slowly look around, remembering what Kiba said; _'you want to play first?_'. That didn't sound very well to your ears, what did Kiba mean by 'play'? You turn around after hearing something fall behind you but find nothing. Damn it, is your mind playing tricks on you?

You turn around again, swearing you heard something. "Kiba..?" You call out softly, getting freaked out again. What if it wasn't Kiba who's after you this time?

You scream as suddenly Kiba jumps down in front of you and smirks widely. "Missed me?" He asks and reaches out for you but you're already gone, running your ass off. Luckily you had speed at your side, being far faster than Kiba.

"Damn you Kiba." You mutter as you continue to run, trying to figure out where you are exactly. "Let's see, there's the Hokage building, so my home should be.. At the other part of town." You say and hang your head with a sad sigh. "I better hurry, Kiba probably already caught up." You state and begin to run again, hoping you will be safe at your house.

Your eyes lit up, smiling with a hopeful look on your face as you see your house coming closer. "Home, almost home.." You say to yourself, forcing yourself to run as fast as you can. Your legs are aching, but you try to ignore it. You're hope disappears as suddenly you trip over something and land with your face in the dirt. "DAMN IT!" You yell angrily and wipe the dirt off of your face with your sleeves. "What's wrong? I thought you liked it to be dirty." Kiba's voice says and you glance around quickly. You frown when you don't see him and you get back onto your feet carefully.

"I don't like your game, Kiba." You state, turning circles and trying to find your stalker. "Too bad, I like it too much.." Kiba's voice rings out again and you feel goosebumps covering your arms. "Can't you just leave me alone?!" You yell and fold your arms over your chest. "No, sorry. You're scent attracts me too much.. If I don't have you tonight, I'll probably go nuts." Kiba's voice states and you finally spot the Inuzuka, sitting on the branch of a tree not far from you. His mischief laughter angers you.

You glare at him and bare your teeth. "You're already nuts! Now stop following me around!" You snap angrily and see Kiba smirking again. He shakes his head, knowing you have spotted him. "That would spoil everything." He states and jumps down onto his heels. He stares at you with lustful eyes and you feel yourself getting warmer suddenly.

Kiba sniffs slightly and closes his eyes with a smug smirk. "You want this almost as bad as I do.." He says and slowly opens his eyes again. You take a step backwards as Kiba stands up straight and begins to walk towards you.

You turn around quickly, heading towards your house when it's already too late and Kiba has you in his grip once again. "Kiba.." You say almost whining as you struggle faintly, knowing you can't escape anymore nor have the energy to do so. "Game over." Kiba says and pulls you closer.

"What are you going to do to me..?" You ask suddenly as Kiba begins to lick your neck again. He stops and lifts his head, putting on his thinking face. "First, I'm going to kiss you senseless, then I'll get rid of your clothes and then I'm going to fuck you." Kiba says and you widen your eyes in the progress. "Y-You're going to do WHAT?!" You yell and begin to struggle again, not wanting to get raped by Kiba.

Kiba chuckles as you struggle in his grip. He suddenly picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, placing arm around your middle as his free hand lies on your butt. "Hands off, Inuzuka!" You yell angrily and slap his ass hard. Kiba groans slightly but chuckles. "I wonder if you're just as rough in bed as you are now." Kiba states and you growl loudly. "If you dare to rape me, then, then, then I'm going to tell the Hokage afterwards and get you promenaded from Chuunin to Academy Student!" You yell and Kiba stops his walking. You smirk, hoping your treatment worked. "It's worth it." Kiba then states and you hang your head, all hope being gone.

"Alright, go ahead, do it already, make it quick will ya?" You say as Kiba lies you down onto his bed in his own apartment. Kiba frowns at you and crosses his arms at your behaviour. "What's up with you? Where did all the struggling gone off to?" Kiba asks and you shrug, not caring anymore what Kiba's going to do to you.

"Just take me already, I want to sleep." You state and close your eyes while spreading your arms and legs. Kiba watches your spread form and sighs slightly. He wants you badly, but now that you won't even struggle or put up a fight, it's going to be less fun fucking you.

"Then I'll make you struggle and fight for your freedom." Kiba states more to himself then to you and walks out of the room. You open one of your eyes, looking at the open bedroom door. Should you take this chance and run for it? Nah, you have ran enough, he will find you anyway.

You sigh sadly and decide to make it Kiba a bit easier and begin to undress already. "At least now things will be over more quickly." You state as you lie down in your underwear, waiting for Kiba to return. When he does, he sees you already being in your underwear and glares slightly at you. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks sternly and you frown at him. "Helping you, I left my underwear for you to rip off.." You answer and close your eyes again. Kiba glares at you again and actually pouts. "I wanted to undress you.." He whines and slowly makes his way to his bed with his head hanging.

He places some things on his nightstand and turns to check you out. Yes, you have everything he wants; nice long legs, well sized breasts, cute face, perfect in everyway. Kiba unconsciously licks his lips and quickly undoes himself off his clothes except his black boxers. This is going to be fun.

You frown again and open your eyes as you feel Kiba grabbing your wrist and pulling it up. You turn your head to see Kiba tying your wrist to the bedpost. Your eyes widen slightly as Kiba does the same to your other wrist and both of your ankles. You hadn't seen this coming..

Kiba smirks, seeing your widen eyes, feeling satisfaction washing over him. Somehow he likes it seeing you afraid of him and trying to struggle away from him; it makes him as horny as can be.

"Let's start with this.." Kiba says and picks up a feather and moves to sit on your stomach. You grunt slightly from Kiba's weight and wonder what he's planning to do with the feather. "I wonder if you're ticklish." Kiba mutters and moves the feather against your armpit. You gasp and wiggle away from Kiba while trying to contain an upcoming laughter. "K-Kiba! Stop I-It!" You yell and try to get away from your tormentor.

Kiba chuckles in amusement as he watches you making spasm movements and trying to get away from him. He moves the feather away from your armpit and lightly trails it over your neck. You giggle slightly and smile as you move your head away, only giving Kiba more bare skin to tickle you.

As Kiba continues to tickle you, he trails his feather more downwards, in between your bra covered breasts and towards your bellybutton. He tickles you there for a few seconds before he moves away from you. He walks towards his nightstand and picks up a scissor. You eye the scissor in suspicion and whine slightly as Kiba moves closer to your bra. "Don't do that.. I just bought that one.." You whine but Kiba ignores you, cutting through the strings of your bra, pulling it away afterwards.

You blush as Kiba looks down at your breasts and you can practically see him drooling. "You're drooling.." You state and give Kiba a blank look. Kiba quickly wipes the drool off of his chin and clears his throat. "As much as I like to torment you, I'm painfully hard and I want my release as soon as possible." He states almost sounding smart and you gulp. It's going to happen now, Kiba will rape you.

"Okay, I-I'm ready." You say and close your eyes tightly, waiting for Kiba to remove your panties and take you already. You feel Kiba ripping away your panties and untying your ankles. "Finally.." You hear Kiba mutter as he spreads your legs and gets in position.

He glances at you and suddenly doesn't feel all horny anymore, seeing you with tightly closed eyes, balled fists and panting nervously. Kiba pulls back slightly and crosses his arms over his chest, hesitating on what to do. Should he just take you? If he remembers correctly you said 'just take me already'. Kiba growls mentally as he roughly runs his fingers through his hair. It didn't feel right to have sex with you without you wanting it too. "Damn it." Kiba curses and leans over to untie your wrists.

You open your eyes slowly and blink up at Kiba's face. "Is it over already?" You ask, feeling dumb afterwards. Kiba grins down at you and shakes his head, but his smirk drops soon afterwards. You frown slightly and unconsciously give him a concerned look. "What's wrong?" You ask, not knowing why you're worried over him. "It just didn't feel right.." Kiba confesses and you blink at him.

You narrow you eyes angrily. You pull hard and growl when your wrists are freed. Then you move quickly so Kiba his lying down and you are the one on top. "Let me get this straight; you just stalked me for almost two hours, threatened to rape me, even kidnapped and tormented me and now you say 'it just didn't feel right'?!" You yell and grab a hold of Kiba's shoulders, shaking him as hard as you can.

Kiba frowns slightly, knowing he owes you an apology. "Look, I'm so-" Kiba begins but you silence him by kissing him roughly. "Keep your mouth shut. You began this, you better finish it too." You state sternly after pulling back but Kiba just stares at you blankly. You sigh in irritation and clap your hands together. "Fine, then I'll do it." You state and begin to remove Kiba's boxers.

To be completely honest; you've been turned on by this ever since Kiba started his tickling tormenting, you've become horny and have promised yourself you're not going home without having fucked with Kiba first.

You throw aside Kiba's boxers and look down at his hardened member. You stare slightly, wondering how it could be so big and if it will fit in you. You push your hesitation aside and look up at Kiba again, only to see he's still just staring and blinking dumbly at you. "Men." You state with a shake of your head and move backwards, taking a hold of Kiba's member.

Kiba snaps out of his own little world after feeling a warm hand wrapping itself around his member, making him moan. He looks down and sees you beginning to play with his member while sometimes licking its head. Kiba closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto his pillow, a smug smile coming upon his face; if this will continue, he still gets to fuck you.

You lick the tip of Kiba's member, pumping it with your left hand as you right hand massages his balls gently. You're not going to give him a blow job, oh no, there's no way Kiba's going to spill his icky sticky smelling seed into your mouth. You just want his member to be a bit wet so it can slide into you easier.

You take Kiba's member into your mouth and suck on it, letting your tongue lick the sides.

Kiba moans again, moving his hips upwards into your mouth. You place your hands on Kiba's hips, holding them down and bob your head up and down a few times, making sure to spread your saliva on his entire member. After that, you pull away, putting on a screwed up face after tasting some of Kiba's pre-cum and moving back on top of the Inuzuka.

Kiba whines softly as he feels you pulling back and opens his eyes again as he feels you moving on top of him again. He smirks slightly as you grin down at him and take a hold of his member. You lean backwards and look down; making sure Kiba's member is at your entrance before you slide down onto it all at once. You moan at the feeling of having Kiba's member inside of you and Kiba groans softly. "So tight.." Kiba mumbles with a groan as you move upwards and slowly let yourself slide down again.

Kiba suddenly takes a hold of your breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your already rock hard nipples and begins to fondle your breasts. You moan and begin to ride Kiba slowly, wanting a bit of revenge for his tickling.

You grin evilly as Kiba whines for you to go at least a bit faster, but you don't. "This is my revenge." You state and see Kiba giving you his puppy dog eyes. You sigh, your evil grin turning into an adoring smile as you seem not able to reject his look. You place your hands onto his chest and move your hips a bit faster, slowly building up your rhythm. Kiba smirks as you begin to ride him faster and he moans again. Yes, this is what he has been longing for all evening.

You pant, riding Kiba as fast and hard as you can, moaning as your whole body is on fire. Kiba growls out a moan and pushes his hips up roughly, matching yours in a perfect rhythm; fast, hard and rough. Kiba twists your nipples and you moan, slightly scratching your way down his chest. Kiba groans at the burning feeling your scratches leave and moves into a sitting position, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and biting on it, but also making it so that he's even deeper in you than before.

You moan loudly, wrapping your arms around Kiba neck and digging your nails into his shoulders. You continue to ride Kiba, feeling your peak getting closer with the second. You can also see Kiba getting closer; he's breathing is faster and his muscles are more tensed.

"Kiba." You moan as Kiba begins to bite at your neck. The pain and pleasure you're receiving right now are almost enough to let you come, but you hold back, not wanting to give in already.

You pull Kiba as close as possible and put all of your strength into riding him as you feel him being on the edge of coming. Kiba lets out a low groan and bites down hard on your neck, making you bleed as he comes inside of you. You moan, wincing slightly from the pain of Kiba's last bite, but you find much pleasure in it and you come right after him.

You pant harshly, stopping your riding and letting your head rest on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba also pants hard and begins to lick at his bite mark, lapping the blood away. You moan softly, snuggling your face against the crook between Kiba's shoulder and neck.

"I don't understand you.." You breathe out and feel Kiba stop his lapping. "First, you're all horny over me and you do anything to fuck me, and then you suddenly realise what you're doing and you just back off.. It's like a wolf turning into a puppy.." You explain and hear Kiba chuckle slightly.

"Who says I suddenly backed off? Maybe I've planned this all along." Kiba states and you snort. "Yeah right.. " You reply and sigh tiredly. "I'm tired.." You whine and hang yourself over Kiba, making him wrap his arms around you.

"Then stay here and sleep with me." Kiba states and you yawn. "Not a bad idea.." You mumble with closed eyes as Kiba leans backwards and pulls the covers over both of you.

"Just to let you know; you were a good fuck." Kiba whispers, thinking you're already asleep. "I'm the one that fucked you." You reply, startling Kiba slightly. "Whatever, sleep." Kiba replies quickly, pulling you into a warm and sticky embrace as you finally get your sleep.

End

**Reviews/Comments are welcome, I hope you enjoyed it..**


End file.
